A conventional automatic wiper control system uses a rain sensor that is attached to a windshield, which detects rain using a refractive index of light. A wiper controller controls a wiper speed according to an amount of rain using signals of the rain sensor.
Such conventional wiper control system cannot optimally operate the wiper according to the amount of rain. In particular, a wiper speed may become too high so that it hinders a driver's vision.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art that is already known to a person skilled in the art.